Coach
The Coach is a transport vehicle that first appeared in Grand Theft Auto 1, and returned for all of the 3D Universe games. Description Like the Bus, the Coach is one of the heaviest vehicles in the games, and is also probably the longest, giving it a very wide turning radius. It is reasonably fast for its size, and has decent brakes. It's also highly durable and has a distinctive ability to carry a large number of passengers. Being essentially a charter bus, the Coach features a sleeker design and more spacious interior than the Bus. GTA 1 and GTA London In GTA 1, the Coach appears to be a municipal bus and is always silver. Unlike the Coach in future games, this version has no special features and is of no real use. There is, however, a side mission involving the Coach, in which the player must stay above 50 mph to stop a bomb from exploding - a reference to the movie Speed. While never appearing in traffic, the Coach has also been utilized in at least one mission in GTA London 1969 (Mission 19: Phone 2 in Northwest Bow #1) as a means of trapping a targeted passenger and blowing the bus and its passenger up. The game's rendition is no different from the Coach in GTA 1, but is stretched to appear slightly narrower and longer. Coach-GTA1.png|''Grand Theft Auto'' Coach-GTAL69.png|''GTA London 1969'' GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories The GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions of the Coach assume a modern design, with a curved front and partially rounded body. Due to its size, the Coach is capable of seating a large number of passengers (up to 8, as seen in the GTA III mission, The Fuzz Ball and Ho Selecta!). The vehicle runs on six wheels, has tinted windows (which do not allow the player to see inside), has two passenger access doors on both sides, and can be sprayed in two-tone color schemes. It appears to be based on an MCI J4500 or an E4500, however the doors have been moved. Coach-GTA3-front.jpg|''GTA III'' (Rear quarter view). Coach-GTALCS-front.jpg|''GTA Liberty City Stories'' (Rear quarter view). GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories renditions of the Coach are essentially older versions of the GTA III Coach, similar to 1990s MCI coach models like the 102-B3, with the doors moved. These buses have a more boxy design, with colored stripes running along the sides. Other design aspects of the vehicle are unchanged from its "future" version. The GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions feature slightly higher front bumpers than the GTA San Andreas rendition, a problem likely stemmed from a programming error, as the bumper area should be placed below, where typical bumper placements are visible. The GTA San Andreas rendition received a light restyling which changed its taillights design into a more modern one. As with the GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions, these other Coaches can still hold a large number of passengers (7 in San Andreas - the bus can be loaded with Grove Street Families members for missions), and may be seen stopping at designated bus stops in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas. If one drive a Coach in the locations where it can be found, a bit more will commonly spawn. Coach-GTAVC-front.jpg|''GTA Vice City'' (Rear quarter view). Coach-GTASA-front.jpg|''GTA San Andreas'' (Rear quarter view). Coach-GTAVCS-front.jpg|''GTA Vice City Stories'' (Rear quarter view). GTA Advance The GTA Advance rendition of the Coach, like the other Coaches, resembles a large, long bus, but visual details of the vehicle are vague due to the game's GTA 1-style top-down angle. It presumably shares the general design of the GTA III/GTA Liberty City Stories Coaches. Being a bus, the performance of the vehicle is, as expected, very poor, being only faster than the Wong but slower than a Belly, and is only capable of traveling at only one third of that speed when off-road; its reverse speed is equally poor. Its size and weight also makes the vehicle susceptible to toppling, but its value at the crusher is substantially high, at $4,096, at par with the Fire Truck, but still ranked below those of the similarly sized Wong, Belly and SWAT Van. Coach-GTAA.png|A Coach in GTA Advance. GTA IV A vehicle similar to the Coach may have been cut from Grand Theft Auto IV before release. A Coach is seen in a commercial about Higgins Helitours on GTA IV's in-game TV programming (immediately after the end of The Serrated Edge) but it is not available to ride or drive in the game. It looks similar to the GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions. The vehicle comes in a gray color and lacks various details, likely as a result of still in development before it was scrapped from the final game. Despite it never has a name, it's strongly assumed to be the Coach, since the Bus appears in GTA IV and it's more simple than this one, just like the 3D Universe renditions (except SA). Betabus-GTA4.jpg|The unnamed bus as depicted in the Higgins Helitours advertisement on television in GTA IV. The bus shares a likeness to the Coach from GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, but was not featured in the final build of GTA IV. Bus Driver Minigame In GTA Vice City, there exists an undocumented "bus driver" mini-game for the Coach. Stealing the vehicle and stopping at bus stops will cause passengers to board, awarding the player $5 for each passenger. Oddly, no passengers are seen leaving the Coach, nor being required to reach a specific destination (unlike the Taxi Driver side missions), which means the vehicle can carry as much passengers as the player wants, and destroying it doesn't cause a negative effect (except a wanted level if destroyed with weapons). Locations GTA 1 *In all 3 cities, on any of the larger roads with 4-6 lanes. GTA III *Parked at the bus depot, Trenton, Portland. *Can be found throughout the city, on main roads. GTA Vice City *Can be found spawned randomly at any bus stops around Vice City. GTA San Andreas *Can be found parked outside The Welcome Pump bar in Dillimore, Red County. The Coach sometimes does not appear. In the PC version, it's completely missing. *Car park adjacent to the TV station building in Missionary Hill, San Fierro (sometimes locked). *Can be found on the Tierra Robada section of the Las Venturas Highway. *Can be found outside Los Santos International Airport. *Can be found driving on The Strip in Las Venturas. *Occasionally spawns in the Emerald Isle parking garage. *Can be found driving around Ocean Docks, Los Santos. *Occasionally seen driving just north of the San Fierro Bypass (very rare). *Very rarely seen around Garver Bridge. *Occasionally seen driving around Verona Beach. *Rarely seen driving around the boulevard (where is the Ammu-Nation of Market) of Los Santos Conference Center, Verona Beach, Market and part of Temple. *Very rarely seen driving around the boulevard (where is the Burger Shot of Mulholland) of Temple, Vinewood and a small part of Richman *Rarely seen around the Playa del Seville *Very rarely seen around East Beach *Rarely seen around the Flint Intersection *Occasionally seen driving around in the Rodeo district. GTA Liberty City Stories *Found mostly at southern Staunton Island. *Found in the coach park in Trenton, Portland. GTA Vice City Stories *Though there are bus stops anywhere in Vice City, Coaches are not seen picking up passengers. The only way to obtain this vehicle is to go to InterGlobal Films. Once Vic gets on the bus, the mission Crash! is activated. Trivia * A vehicle resembling GTA Vice City's Coach can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt as a wreck. * The Coach plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: West Coast Talk Radio. * The Coach is the first vehicle seen in GTA Liberty City Stories. It is unique as it is the only Coach known to feature a grill between the headlights. * While the Coach doesn't appear in GTA V, another version appears under the name of Dashound. * In GTA Vice City Stories, the Coach can sit up to 12 passengers, as doing the "pedestrians follow you" cheat proves when entering the bus. ** When the pedestrians are in a mob outside the bus, they slide through the pedestrians to get in the bus. * In GTA Vice City Stories, the Coach is not seen on the streets picking up passengers, but in the mission Jive Drive you can see Coaches taking passengers in Little Havana. * In the mission Kid's A Hero of GTA Advance, the Coach Yuka is in has a special golden paint job. * The Coach in GTA 1 can destroy the other vehicle (Except another Coach or other heavy car) by bumping or ramming it at very high speed. * All Coaches in the 3D universe (with the exception of ''GTA SA) Don't feature a license plate. * In the 3D Universe, the protagonist can, from certain angles, be seen walking back to the passenger section of the Coach upon entrance, presumably due to the presence of only one animation for entrance to the vehicle. * In GTA III, if the player robs one with a driver and goes fast, the driver won't get out and will sit on the steps for some reason. This can also be noted when the vehicle is blown up. See also *Bus, another transport vehicle featured in the series. *Dashound, another coach in GTA V that is based on the GTA IV model. Navigation }} de:Coach es:Coach fr:Coach pl:Autokar pt:Coach Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Buses